This disclosure relates to an electronic control device and a production method thereof. In particular, the electronic control device includes a wiring unit, in which a conductive member is partially buried, and electronic components connected to the wiring unit.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-118926 discloses a conventional electronic control device having a wiring unit, which is made of a resin material and includes a conductive member. The conductive member is integrally molded in the wiring unit and serves as a part of an electronic circuit of the wiring unit. The electronic control device includes some electronic components connected to the wiring unit. A connection process between the wiring unit and the electronic components is usually carried out by electrically contacting a terminal of each electronic component with a corresponding connection terminal of the wiring unit and then coupling them to each other by soldering, welding or the like.
In a manufacture of such an electronic control device, there is a possibility that a position of the connection terminal of the wiring unit and a position of the terminal of the electronic component deviate from their predetermined positions significantly. Thus, in such case, it is difficult to couple the connection terminal of the wiring unit to the terminal of the electronic component. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electronic control device.